


sharp fingers, soft lips

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Finger Sucking, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Edelgard discovers that she has a finger sucking kink
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Ladislava
Kudos: 16





	sharp fingers, soft lips

It's an accident on both of their parts. Edelgard only means to touch Ladislava's cheek, as a fond gesture of appreciation. But when Edelgard's armored thumb brushes against her lip, Ladislava thoughtlessly takes the tip of it into her mouth. Edelgard's breath hitches. Ladislava's eyes widen a moment later, realizing what she had done, and she opens her mouth in what Edelgard knows is going to be an apology.

Edelgard doesn't let her get that far, pushing two of her other fingers into Ladislava's mouth. Ladislava looks surprised, but she wordlessly closes her mouth around Edelgard's fingers as she continues to look Edelgard directly in the eyes. Edelgard belatedly realizes that her armored gauntlets can't be comfortable to have in her mouth. Ladislava doesn't flinch, though, as she languidly works her tongue around, and then between, Edelgard's fingers.

Heat surges through Edelgard in a way that she's more familiar with when her clothes are off. She presses her fingers up, against the roof of Ladislava's mouth. She's certain that the cold metal of her gauntlets must be cutting against Ladislava's tongue, or maybe her palate. Maybe both.

Edelgard knows that the thought of hurting one of her own soldiers, let alone her lover, should apall her. A thrill still runs through her when Ladislava sucks against her fingers and she sees the slightest flinch of pain flicker in Ladislava's face, for just a moment. Edelgard wants to see how much further she can push Ladislava. 

"Lady Edelgard?" Hubert clears his throat. Edelgard twists around to look at him, but leaves her fingers in Ladislava's mouth. Hubert is very deliberately looking at the empty space above her shoulder, not meeting her eyes only by technicality. 

"What is it, Hubert?" she asks curtly. She takes a deep breath to try and calm herself. It is not Hubert's fault that the brief semi-private moment she had been having with Ladislava had suddenly turned into... whatever this was.

"General Boramas wishes to speak with you regarding the cavalry formations for the upcoming battle."

"Very well. I will be right there," Edelgard replies evenly. Hubert nods, and then leaves.

Edelgard turns back towards Ladislava, only then pulling her fingers out of her mouth. The slightest amount of blood smears Ladislava's lip as she does, sending another flash of arousal through Edelgard. She manages to tear her eyes away from Ladislava, though the sight of Ladislava's bloody spit on her gauntlets is just as captivating of an image. It's a long moment before she speaks, as she commits the past few minutes to memory. 

"It seems that we will have to resume this later," Edelgard says as she wipes her gauntlet on her armored skirt. Ladislava nods.

"Please," Ladislava says, her voice cracking just the slightest amount. Edelgard bites the inside of her cheek, wishing that she could take Ladislava here and now.

"I promise," Edelgard says.


End file.
